Fugitivos del Amor
by ILSLy
Summary: One Shot inspirado en el fanfic de Iced Fenix, 10 meses 10 años. Publicación autorizada! "— Tengo miedo de no poder compararme con Sebastian en la cama y de que tú estés decepcionado conmigo. O de que pienses en él mientras tú y yo… — Dime qué puedo hacer para ayudarte a superar ese temor."


_**Disclaimer: Los lugares y personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare y su maravillosa y perfecta saga The Mortal Instruments. **_

_**Nota de Autora: Este One Shot en particular está inspirado y basado en el fanfiction de Iced Fénix, "10 meses 10 años". Es un UA (Universo Alterno) que recomiendo con toda mi alma. 27 capítulos llenos de humor, romance, drama y mucho Malec. Iced tuvo la amabilidad de permitirme hacer esta escena que no dejaba de rondar en mi mente cuando leí el epilogo de su fic. :D**_

_**Así que, linda, va para ti. Espero lo disfrutes y que sea más o menos lo que pensabas que yo pensaba que pensamos que pasaría. XD **_

_**Nota de Autora 2: Las letras en cursivas, son extraídas directamente del fic "10 meses, 10 años" me tomé la libertad de hacer encajar la escena con todo el entorno emocional que corresponde a esa parte del epilogo. Es, repito, lo que yo imaginé que sucedería. Eso no quiere decir que la escena de Iced sea menos perfecta, de echo me encanta. :D**_

_**Recomendación musical: Outlaws of love. Adam Lambert.**_

**Fugitivos del Amor.**

_— Tengo miedo de no poder compararme con Sebastian en la cama y de que tú estés decepcionado conmigo. —Su expresivo rostro volvió a cambiar y ahora me miraba con estupor —O de que pienses en él mientras tú y yo… Dios, no podría soportar que pensases en él mientras estamos juntos._

_Su pálida mano tomó la mía y entrelazó nuestros dedos._

_Siempre me había gustado el contraste entre la tonalidad de nuestras pieles. Es hermoso._

_— Dime qué puedo hacer para ayudarte a superar ese temor._

-Tómame.- me dijo Magnus tras un suspiro y un pequeño silencio y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza. Era una sola palabra, una petición…algo tan simple. Pero oírlo en boca de Magnus me obligó a cerrar los ojos porque simplemente era demasiado. Sentí cada letra llenando cada poro de mi piel y enviando corrientes a cada nervio logrando que mi cuerpo entero bajo él temblara.

Oh Dios….yo deseaba tanto esto. Lo había deseado por largos años.

Magnus no solo estaba entregando su cuerpo. Estaba dándome un regalo mucho más preciado, estaba dejándome tomar el control, estaba pidiéndome seguridad, entregándome su confianza plena. Magnus estaba abriéndome su alma.

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunté con un dejo de duda y él solo asintió. Me alcé un poco y le besé, acariciando sus labios con los míos con toda la delicadeza y la pasión que fui capaz de reunir, soltando un suave suspiro dentro del beso. Creo que mi cuerpo aun está temblando.

El sofá se hunde bajo nuestro peso y comienza a volverse algo incomodo cuando el beso comienza a tomar fuerza así que decido alzarme y sentarme, haciendo que Magnus se acomode en mi regazo con sus rodillas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, rodeándome. Su cuerpo delgado y perfecto se acopla con el mío de inmediato; sin dejar un solo espacio en medio. Dios como le amo. Nuestro beso se ha hecho eufórico, lleno de ansias reprimidas, de anhelos largamente silenciados. Magnus pone una mano en mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón mientras que la otra no abandona el revés de mi cuello. Es extraño sentirle así, tan necesitado de mi. Pero…se siente bien.

Lo beso sin descanso mientras mis manos se cuelan bajo su camisa y me hago camino hacia arriba, despojándolo de ella. Quiero adorarlo, hacerle sentir bien, tan especial como es. Deseo hacerle saber que él es el único con el que deseo hacer esto y más. Que es el único en mi corazón, el único que deseo de por vida. Me aferro a sus caderas con fuerza cuando me pongo de pie y Magnus se agarra de mi haciéndose ligero cuando lo levanto en el aire aun tomándolo de la cadera y lo llevo hacia nuestra habitación.

* * *

><p>La preparación que Alec hace conmigo parece durar horas. Mi cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama está bañado en sudor, gruesas gotas salobres que caen en hilos desde mi abdomen hasta el colchón y se pierden en el revoltijo de sabanas bajo nuestros cuerpos. Alec está tendido a mi lado, sin dejar de verme ni un solo segundo, con sus hermosos ojos de zafiro fijos en mi como él sabe que me apasiona. No deja de verme y me permite hundirme en el cielo de sus ojos. Amo su mirada, me ancla a la tierra.<p>

Llegamos a la habitación con Alec llevándome firmemente, mis piernas una a cada lado de sus caderas y él sujetándome del trasero, sin dejar de besarme y murmurarme entre besos que me ama. Tan tierno mi Nefilim. Eso es algo que gracias a Dios no ha cambiado con los años. Alec sigue siendo tierno, aunque eso jamás lo admitirá ni bajo pena de muerte.

Cuando caigo sobre la cama suelto un suspiro y un gemido de placer. Veo a Alec de pie entre mis piernas y para mi deleite y sorpresa él me está mirando como solía hacerlo antes, como sino hubiera nada más precioso para él en el mundo. Admirándome. Me estremezco y Alec me sonríe. Nunca hemos hecho esto, nunca le he dejado tomar el control y en parte tengo miedo.

- Iré despacio Mags, tranquilo.- me dice en voz baja y le sonrío. Oh mi tierno Nefilim estúpido.

- No tengo miedo de que me lastimes Alexander. Temo no ser suficiente para ti.- Y es cierto. Pero esta es la manera en que debo hacer las cosas. No me siento capaz de tomarle, de tocar su piel, así que deseo que sea él el que toque la mía.

Alec se desviste bajo mi atenta mirada y yo recorro con vicio cada parte de ese cuerpo perfecto que he extrañado como nunca creí poder extrañar nada. Es perfecto, piel muy blanca y firme, músculos marcados pero no excesivos, una fina curva que marca el camino desde su delicioso y plano abdomen hasta los huesos de sus caderas y que lleva hacia abajo, hacia el cielo. Mi boca se hace agua solo de verlo y por un momento todo lo demás se borra de mi mente. Por Dios santo…este hombre es perfecto.

Y es mío.

Él se inclina sobre mi sin dejar de verme y se deshace del resto de mi ropa. Lo hace con suavidad, arrodillándose entre mis piernas abiertas para abrir mi jean y luego se pone en pie para deslizarlos a lo largo de mis piernas llevándose a la vez mi ropa interior.

Alec contiene el aliento y yo le busco la mirada, con curiosidad. Él se acerca a mi de nuevo y queda a centímetros de mi cuerpo, con sus labios rozando mi cuello.

-Había olvidado lo magnifico que eres.- me dice y no puedo evitar sonreír, feliz y relajado.

Me alzo a por un beso. Estoy muriendo sin sus labios y de un abrazo le obligo a caer sobre mi cuerpo para poder sentirlo con toda mi piel. Él roce arde y es desquiciante, nos hace soltar un gemido a los dos y enciende algo en él.

Ahora, par de minutos después pero que a mi me parecen _horas_, Alec introduce lentamente otro dedo dentro de mi cuerpo y yo; en respuesta, me alzo de caderas desvergonzadamente. Estoy muriendo con esto. En serio. Deseo sentirle dentro _ya_ pero Alexander parece estar disfrutando esto.

* * *

><p>Estoy disfrutando esto. Mucho. Nunca he tenido a Magnus de esta manera y no puedo parar de verle y adorar cada parte de su cuerpo con mis manos y labios. Deseo aprovechar y besar hasta el último rincón de su alma.<p>

Tres de mis dedos se mueven dentro de él mientras le preparo, entrando y saliendo lentamente, recorriendo y abriendo lugar para mi. He besado y saboreado toda la piel de su pecho, su abdomen, sus piernas…pero aun quiero más. Quiero fundirme con él.

Magnus estira su cuerpo y abre las piernas mientras sus manos sujetan con firmeza las sábanas.

-Alexander…-murmura y yo no puedo aguantar más. No con él diciendo mi nombre así. De esa manera tan apremiante y sensual. Pero entonces su misma voz me recuerda algo muy importante y con una punzada de dolor busco con mi mano libre dentro de la gaveta de mi mesa de noche y saco de ahí un preservativo.

"_¿Creias que iba a arriesgarme a que me pegaras algo? Vete a saber con cuántos te has acostado ya"_

Sé que no tengo nada, solo he estado con una persona; aparte de Magnus, en toda mi vida. Pero si esto es lo que hace falta para que él se sienta tranquilo y seguro, lo haré. Haría todo por Magnus. Aunque me duela.

Hago el movimiento de colocar el pequeño plástico sobre mi erección y el movimiento capta la atención de Magnus quien mantenía los ojos cerrados. Me ve y de inmediato en su rostro se dibuja una expresión de horror que hace que me congele. Magnus se alza y de un manotazo aleja el preservativo de mi mano y lo tira al suelo. No entiendo nada. ¿Qué he hecho mal esta vez?

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunta con voz temblorosa. Yo le miro sin comprender.

-Pensé que no querías que te pegara nada…- le digo y ante mis palabras Magnus luce como si le hubieran golpeado. Mira hacia otro lado antes de hablarme.

_-Bebé, perdóname. No fue en serio. Sé que solo has estado con Sebastian, amor. Y sé que él no te pegó nada._

Oh…Mierda. Ok, es bueno saberlo….Lo miro a los ojos, Magnus luce tan triste. Debo remediar eso. Me inclino hacia él y le beso, queriendo borrar esa expresión. Lentamente, Magnus se deja recostar mientras me voy acomodando sobre él, acoplándonos. Voy entrando en él, colocando sólo la punta de mi miembro en su entrada y presionando poco a poco. Mantengo todo mi peso apoyado en mi brazo derecho mientras mi mano izquierda le sujeta de la cadera. Estoy temblando debido al esfuerzo de sostenerme sobre él sin aplastarlo, mirándole a cada segundo como sé que Magnus ama. Su expresión es de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo, sus ojos brillantes y sus labios entreabiertos para llevar desesperadamente aire a sus pulmones. Entonces, mi peso hunde mi brazo y sin querer termino de entrar en él de un solo movimiento.

Magnus grita y yo le miro aterrorizado.

-Magnus…shhh…lo siento, lo siento…-le susurro, sin atreverme a mover un solo músculo. Él tampoco se mueve, no puede y mantiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Una lágrima solitaria rueda por la comisura de uno de sus ojos y su cuerpo comienza a temblar levemente mientras él trata de calmarse, respirando profundo una y otra vez. – Lo siento…-le digo con la voz quebrada.

Después de un par de segundos, Magnus se calma, abre los ojos y me mira. Hay amor en su mirada y eso me tranquiliza. Él entrelaza nuestras manos y me besa.

-Estoy bien Nefilim. Estoy bien…- mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, _necesito_ moverme pero no me atrevo a hacerlo. No quiero lastimarle de nuevo. Soy una horrible persona…Magnus me ha dado su confianza y solo he conseguido lastimarle. Él alza una mano y me acaricia una mejilla, obligándome a verle.- Hey…estoy bien. – me repite. No le creo y él lo sabe. Entonces, como para reafirmar sus palabras, Magnus envuelve mi cintura con una de sus largas piernas y me impulsa hacia su cuerpo, soltando un pequeño jadeo. – Alec…- me llama.

-¿Qué…?

-Muévete.- me pide y no puedo negarme a complacerle.

Comienzo un vaivén lento y profundo, saliendo casi por completo de su cuerpo para volver a entrar, tocando lo más adentro que puedo, llenándolo todo. Magnus alza su cuerpo contra mi, se retuerce y arquea de placer, aprieta con fuerza desmedida nuestras manos unidas.

-Oh por Dios… ¡Alec!-grita con voz entrecortada cuando golpeo con ritmo muy dentro de su cuerpo. Me alzo de nuevo sobre mis brazos, llevando conmigo una de sus piernas para tener más acceso a él. Vuelvo a entrar en su cuerpo, profundo y Magnus grita de nuevo, pero esta vez de placer; poniendo los ojos en blanco y volviendo un nudo la sabana que sujeta con su mano libre.

Por el Angel, quiero jadear, gemir y gritar, el placer de estar dentro de Magnus es demasiado para contenerlo todo dentro de mi cuerpo, quiero deshacerme en gemidos mientras embisto su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que tengo, pero no puedo. Me muerdo el labio inferior con saña. Aun puedo recordarlo diciendo:

"_Entonces contén tus gemidos, eres denasiado escandaloso y eso me molesta."_

…Y no quiero incomodarlo, molestarlo. Por nada en el mundo. Así que me contengo, ahogo mis gemidos dentro de mi mientras aumento mis movimientos en fuerza y ritmo dentro de él. Comienzo a ir más rápido, casi sin salir y volviendo a entrar cada vez más y más fuerte.

Magnus está temblando, su cuerpo arqueado de placer hacia mi como si no pudiera tolerar ni un poco de distancia entre nosotros. Sé que está por venirse, lo intuyo y después de un par de minutos yo tampoco puedo aguantar más. Me muevo con más fuerza y inclino hasta rozar su cuello con mis labios de nuevo, besándolo y lamiéndolo. Magnus suelta la sabana y enreda sus dedos en mi cabello, apretándome contra él.

-Magnus…- le llamo. Quiero que él sepa que en este momento, solo está él. Que solo existe él para mí. Eso parece ser justo lo que Magnus estaba esperando para explotar. Jadea con fuerza, una y otra vez mientras me aprieta en su interior. Mierda…eso acaba con cualquier contención que yo pudiera tener. Muerdo mi labio porque un grito amenaza con salir de mi interior cuando el orgasmo me golpea y me ciega. Magnus abre sus ojos y me mira cuando su miembro nos moja con su semilla, hay desconcierto en esa mirada, desconcierto y dolor, camuflajadas atrás del placer del momento.

Caigo agotado sobre la cama, con la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre Magnus y sin salir de él todavía. Magnus no me ha dejado moverme más de eso. Está temblando, mucho y cuando me atrevo a verle noto las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¿Magnus?- le llamo, alzándome de nuevo y viéndole con miedo y dolor. Magnus trata de serenarse, pero no puede. Susurra cosas que no entiendo mientras me abraza con fuerza. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te lastime? – él niega con la cabeza, pero aun así no se calma. No sé que hacer…

Rebbeca…debo llamar a Rebecca. Salgo de su cuerpo con suavidad y desesperado me lanzo a buscar el teléfono mientras Magnus sigue temblando sobre la cama.

No sé que le sucede, pero tengo miedo que sea lo que sea, haya sido mi culpa y eso no podría tolerarlo. Lo abrazo con fuerza mientras llamo a la psicologa. Dios, me parte el alma verle llorar, le amo con toda mis fuerzas y haré lo que sea para no verle así nunca más.

Lo que sea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota final de la Autora: Bueno, esto es todo. Para saber que sucede con ellos, recomiendo leer "10 meses 10 años" Es un fic maravilloso, ya lo dije. Súper recomendado.<strong>_

_**Nota para Iced: Linda, espero te haya gustado. Puse todo mi amor en esto. Gracias por permitirme escribirlo, ha sido un placer ENORME para mi hacerlo. **_

_**Nota para mis lectores: Bueno, a todos mis lectores les pido se pasen por mi perfil, dejaré una explicación de porque he tardado tanto actualizando.**_

_**Kisses**_

_**IL**_

_**PD: He creado un Grupo en la red social Facebook en honor a esta pareja de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare. Si tienen cuenta en esta red social, pues me encantaría verlos por allá. No lo olviden, busquen Malec, en facebook. **_


End file.
